Sydney White in Sonic Style
Sydney White is a 2007 teen comedy film starring with Amy Rose as Sydney White, Victoria the Hedgehog as Rachel Witchburn and Sonic the Hedgehog as Tyler Prince. It's based on the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Plot Sydney White (Amy Rose) is the daughter of a plumber, Paul White (Silver). Her mother, a Kappa Sorority member, died when Sydney was still young. She sets off to study in a SAU and to pledge to her mother's once dignified sorority. There she meets Demetria Rosemead Hotchkiss (Cream), known as Dinky, also an upcoming member of the Kappa Sorority and the two quickly become friends. While on their way to their dorm, she meets Tyler Prince (Sonic), the president of a fraternity and the on-off boyfriend of the tyrannical president of the student council and the head of the Kappa Sorority, Rachel Witchburn (Victoria). Rachel often checks out her university's website that ranks the "hottest" in the school and she always find herself to be in number one. Since Sydney and Dinky's mothers were members of the sorority, they survived the rush and got accepted as legacies. However, they need to survive the pledging. Sydney's tomboyish upbringing proves to be an asset as she stands out among the other girls and manages to overcome the difficult initiation tasks. She also unintentionally inspires the other girls to innocently defy shallow things that Rachel teaches them. This unique personality gradually propels Sydney's popularity as seen in the university website and attracts Tyler's attention. Rachel gets increasingly jealous of her, because of this. As one of the Kappa Sorority's traditional rituals, the freshmen need to find a date late at midnight. Sydney finds Lenny (Tails), one of the seven dorks, known as the Vortex. Sydney is picked by Rachel to ditch her date which ended in Lenny paying. Sydney fails to become a member of Kappa when Rachel insists that she has disobeyed the rules: lying about her background and cheating on a Kappa quiz. Sydney leaves that night in the rain, unintentionally sitting in front of Vortex's home. She's welcomed by the seven dorks: Lenny, the one with high maintenance health; Terrence (Vector), the genius one, Jeremy (Charmy), the shy one who only uses his puppet to talk, Gurkin (Shadow), the hot-tempered blogger, Spanky (Espio), the one who has no experience with girls, George (Chris), the childlike one who still believes in Santa Claus and doesn't know how to tie a knot and Embele (Knuckles), a Nigerian interchange student who is highly intelligent, but has sleep disorder due to being unadapted to different country hours. The Vortex's house is coincidentally the target of Rachel's project of raising a luxury center that will benefit only the top Greek sororities and fraternities, subjecting it to a planned demolition, which is something Tyler opposes to. Sydney, together with the seven dorks, tries to bring Rachel down from her student council position by running Terrence for president. He's soon disqualified, because he had already graduated six years prior as revealed when Rachel humiliated the group. Sydney replaces him as a presidential candidate and starts her campaign. Unlike Rachel's views that promote elitism and exclusivism, Sydney and the dorks believe in accepting diversity and equality. This earns Sydney respect from different cliques and she gets the number 1 rank in the school website, which infuriates Rachel. The day before the debate and election, Rachel hires someone to hack Sydney's files using a virus called 'The Poison Apple.' She forced to stay up all night in the library doing her work on Gurkin's laptop. When Sydney finishes her work, she accidentally falls asleep and is almost disqualified for not showing up until Tyler wakes her with a kiss just in time. After Rachel answers the question posed by Professor Carleton, Sydney's supporters come led by the goth girl (Maria) who Gurkin had met. Sydney's speech defends the underrated people, including dorks and concludes by stating that she herself is a dork. This incites a number of students to also admit that dork status including Tyler, Jeremy, Spanky and Dinky. Sydney wins the debate and the election becoming the new president while Rachel is stripped of her Kappa sisterhood by her sisters, because of her cruelty even to them. The film ends with Sydney father and other construction workers fixing Vortex's home. New relationships have formed as well. Dinky and Lenny are now a couple. Spanky is finally getting some girls. The goth girl and Gurkin are dating. Sydney and Tyler are together. George has learned how to tie a knot. Jeremy is finally coming out of his shell and Terrence has become a millionaire because of his theory. According to Sydney's narration, they all lived "dorkily ever after". Cast Amy was happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Sydney White|link=Amy Rose Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Rachel Witchburn|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Sonic was holding a pink rose.jpg|Sonic as Tyler Prince|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails .jpg|Tails as Lenny|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Terrence|link=Vector the Crocodile Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy as Jeremy|link=Charmy Bee Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Gurkin|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Espio the Chameleon.jpg|Espio as Spanky|link=Espio the Chameleon Chris.jpeg|Chris as George|link=Christopher Thorndyke Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Embele|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Paul White Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as Demetria Rosemead "Dinky" Hotchkiss|link=Cream the Rabbit Maria the Hedgehog.jpeg|Maria as goth girl|link=Maria the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies